


. detention blues | Terushima Yuuji

by OikawaTrash69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kill me plz, Lime, first attempt at writing smut, terushima yuuji x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaTrash69/pseuds/OikawaTrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Terushima have a love-hate relationship. Once they land in detention, things between them escalate and sexy time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	. detention blues | Terushima Yuuji

“For the last time, Terushima. You fucking piece of trash. I am not giving you my number, so stop being a persistent ass and leave me be!”  
I hissed at the profanity-spewing young man. Irritation was clearly audible in my usually soft voice as I was standing up and slammed my hands on his desk. He only gave me a triumphant smirk, pissing me off even more. I was at the point of killing him. I had forgotten that I was in the middle of class until the voice of my teacher had reminded me of this fact.

“Terushima, [Last Name], you two have detention after school! I’m fed up with you two constantly going at it during my classes.” He roared at us, his voice reverberating around the room, silencing the both of us in a flash. 

I sunk back into my chair, my face brighter than a cherry, as my heartbeat had abruptly increased. I couldn’t believe it. I, [Last Name] Lucy had detention after school? I was a straight A student. The teacher’s favourite, diligent and hardworking. And yet, because of school’s most notorious player, I am going to detention for the first time in my entire school career. To say the least, I hated him with a deep passion and Terushima’s name was #1 in my Death Note notebook.

“Geheh, seems like we’ll be spending some quality time together after school, Bookworm-chan. Looking forward to it!” His lips curled up into a smirk, a subtle teasing undertone hearable in his deep voice.

If it weren’t for my already angered teacher, I would’ve full on snapped at the irritating teen, but I held it in, for I didn’t want to get into more trouble than that I had already gotten into. So, in order to spend the rest of my day in peace, the best thing for me to do was to ignore and avoid the problematic blonde-haired male. Miraculously, as strange as it may sound, I did. I was able to avoid running into Terushima until the dreaded hour.

* * *

Just as I hear the bell ring signalling the end of an exhausting school day, I unwillingly start packing in my stationary and books. I’m not looking forward to spending another 2 hours with Terushima in a classroom, and I internally pray to not be the only ones in detention. My poor heart couldn’t handle that. Being in a room, solely with that, that player. I feel myself cringing and I have this awful feeling of despair lurking in my stomach, my intuition telling me something dangerous was about to happen. Frankly, I didn’t like it one bit.

I unwillingly leave the safe classroom, and on my way to detention I pass the exit. I wonder if I still have time to escape. Maybe if no one sees me? Let me try it, you never know until you actually do something.

As I am about to flee to the lockers, someone puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump a feet in the air. As I shakenly whirl around, I’m met with someone’s muscular chest, and I collide with it. Oh, for god’s sake. He obviously needs to show up at this hour? I want to go home so badly. 

Flashing me a smug smirk, I feel anger boiling up inside me. God, this guy is so infuriating. “Bookworm-chan, ready to spend some quality time together? I heard we’re going to be alone today, ‘cuz kids nowadays are such goody-two-shoes.”

Wait. No way. Just my freaking luck. 

If the teacher will leave and I end up being alone with this ass, I’m going to jump off a roof top. Or I’d rather drink from the toilet than spend any more time with Terushima. Why does everything seem to backfire on me today?

“Terushima, if you dare come on to me today, I swear I’m going to wring your neck out. I’m warning you, just stay away from me!” I hissed at him, [chocolate brown] fierce orbs glaring at him and slapping his hand off my shoulder, an annoyed glare adorning my features, as my lips pressed together in a tight line. 

Said teen only chuckled at my hostile act, as his smirk only seemed to widen, and I badly wanted to punch him in the face, to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face. “Hmm, someone’s feisty today. And not to mention, I find feisty women such as yourself very attractive.” In the blink of an eye, he suddenly had closed the gap between us, whispering these daring words in my ear, before he backed away in a flash. 

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw slack, as I was rooted to the spot. My face seemed to grow hotter by each passing moment. He had caught me off guard, because I couldn’t find the words to make any comebacks. Had he just called me attractive? Or was I hearing things?

My anger was quickly replaced and replenished with confusion. As if on cue, my legs started moving on their own leaving the smirking individual behind. My mind was blank, and I felt as if I was drowning. I was shaking, my body trembling like it had been frozen by the cold arctic wind. This guy sure did know how to make myself lose it. 

I took another exasperating sigh before calming myself again. He wasn’t worth it. Don’t panic, Lucy, you’ll going to be fine. Nothing dangerous will happen, so you can  
concentrate on your homework, I told myself. Yet, deep, deep inside me, I knew I wasn’t going to be alright at all. Terushima had something up his sleeve, and frankly, I couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of being alone with him in one room.

* * *

Much to my dismay, I had arrived at the dreaded place. Holding my books tighter to my chest, I drew in a slow breath. The hallway was somehow darker and paved with shadows, and my Mary Janes hitting against the floor echoed loudly. There was only one classroom in this area of the school, the detention room, which had a small window in the door, which was blocked off with red construction paper. 

“Rules of the detention room,” I read out loud, a chill going down my spine as I didn’t really enjoyed the rather gloomy scenery. There was a large white poster pinned by its corners in the middle of the door. “1. No eating. 2. No talking. 3. No cell phones. 4. No music. 5. No cussing. 6. No sleeping.” 

I opened the door and entered. It was an all-white room, from the ivory desks and the milk-colored walls to the too-small plastic chairs. There was no one in there except the resented Terushima who seemed to be playing on his mobile phone, even though it had been clearly stated that cell phones weren’t allowed. The ass. How dare he break the rules?  
The only one to react was the woman running detention, who turned around and smiled softly. “Sign in and take a seat.”

I edged to the back of the room, carefully placed my books onto a desk, slung my [f/c] backpack over the back of the chair, and sat down. I crossed my legs, and then yanked up my thigh highs, which were rolling down. 

Once finished with adjusting as soundlessly as possible, I surveyed my surroundings. This definitely wasn’t a setting I typically found myself. At the desk adjacent to mine, Terushima sat. Oh, no. Had I really chosen the seat right next to him? I cursed inwardly, telling myself off for not paying that much attention as to where I was going.

The teacher suddenly had to leave for an unexpected meeting and that left me alone with him in an empty classroom. Trying my best to ignore him, I sunk back into my chair, and grabbed my algebra homework. I didn’t know why people disliked or thought algebra was difficult. I thought it was quite an easy subject, for I easily aced all of the exams I had taken.

I was so busy solving the equations that I had momentarily forgotten I was in detention, until I felt someone’s gaze fell upon me. Whirling my head in his direction, I decided to speak up, for I couldn’t let him toy with me anymore. I was done with his pranks and idiocies. 

“Got a problem or are you that dumb?” I slurred trying my best to sound more intimidating than I actually felt, voice lacing with genuine anger.

I saw him narrow his eyes ever so slightly, him being entirely unimpressed by my lack of respect and the abundance of idiocy slushed into one sentence. Honestly, I even surprised myself, for thinking it wasn’t that smart in the first place. Yet, there was this particular thing that made me snap in the inside whenever Terushima would glance in my direction or make fun of me. 

Said teen let his mouth twist up into his snottiest grin, dimples on full display. He leaned forward letting his head rest on his hands, as he eyed me with an expression that meant nothing but trouble. “You, Lucy, are my problem.” His tone made me squirm in my seat, and I was at a loss for words. This guy never ceased to amaze, and not in a good way.

I momentarily got lost in my own thoughts, for I failed to notice him approaching me. It all happened in the blink of an eye before I found myself being hoisted up in the air and being put down on the carpeted floor rather roughly. 

My brain couldn’t register what was happening at that certain moment, and it took me a second to realize what Terushima was planning on doing to me. I found myself lying on my back, with robust arms being placed at either side of my head, sturdy hips straddling my own, as I locked gazes with the volleyball captain. The close proximity sent a chill down my spine, even more so from the look the blonde teen was giving me. He had this dark expression lingering on his face that made me squirm and wiggle around in his grasp. I didn’t like it one bit.

Not soon after pinning me down on the floor, he engaged me in a rough, demanding kiss. It would be an understatement to say I was shocked, I was utterly bewildered by these unforeseen circumstances. However, I adamantly refused to open my mouth, because even through my disoriented state, I could kind of grasp what would await me if I were to open them.

Terushima convinced me to do it in a sneaky way that only he would dare do.

When a cold hand slipped up my shirt and fondled my stomach, I accidentally opened my mouth in surprise. The opportunity was snatched in a heartbeat, and I could almost hear Terushima thinking: " _You're wide open._ "

I tried to resist, but it was impossible. Terushima had a hold on me that I had not realized was this strong. Or powerful.

So powerful that my knees were threatening to buckle from the sheer force of the kiss, if I had not being laying on the floor. There was simply no escaping him.

My nerves were tingling, lips and mouth were hypersensitive, and I was on fire. I needed to –

"Hah...hah..." Finally, I could breathe. I was panting hard, me still being enclosed by the lean, muscled body holding me down. The kiss had sapped my strength, along with my fighting spirit.

How could Terushima do something like this to me...with so much passion? My eyes fluttered open, and I hadn't even realized that I had closed them the duration of the kiss, meeting Terushima's intense stare.

I gulped slowly.

"Break time over, Lucy," Terushima breathed, his voice low as a baritone.

"Wait – "

Before I could protest, or push him away, he captured my lips again in a rather forceful kiss, with half lidded eyes. It shocked me to a certain extent, and I let out a gasp, Terushima taking that opportunity to claim my mouth completely, his tongue quickly invaded my open mouth, ignoring the silky appendage that was sloppily trying to push his out. He swept his tongue over the roof of my mouth, ran it over my teeth and massaged our tongues together, making me let out an involuntary mewl.

Feeling Terushima smirk into the kiss, I felt a sudden surge of apprehension rush through my body. If I didn’t do something about this situation and quick, I was sure I’d lose something crucially important to me; my innocence. 

From what I could hear, seemingly Terushima had ran out of breath, as well, for he pulled back a second later. My breathing was labored and uneven, and I could barely speak, Terushima apparently being in the same predicament. 

“W-What the hell was that for, you asshole?” I hissed furiously, still gasping for air.

His arrogant smirk only seemed to widen, and I fought an overwhelming urge to knee him in the crotch. “You clearly enjoyed that, didn’t you?” 

“Like hell I would, you’re nothing more than a selfish bastard who’s been trying to get under my skin for ages. You never know when to give up, do you?” I harshly retorted, trashing about. 

For a moment, I got wary goose bumps, for Terushima only seemed to enjoy watching me squirm in his grasp. His knee went in between mine, left hand holding my arms above my head. The other slid under my skirt, right up the smooth skin of my thigh, and I shuddered at the unfamiliar touch. "You're such a bitch today," he whispered, a strong aura of sinister intent glowing behind his almond coloured eyes, his lips meeting my exposed collarbone, kissing and licking before his teeth wrapped around the protruding bone.

I yelped in surprise and anger to his word usage, before it turned into an aggressive growl. “Huh, you’re the only one who brought this on to me. Stop sounding like it’s all my fault.”

Chest rising and falling heavily, glazed expression, flushed cheeks. It was undoubtedly I looked ravishing at that point. It was no mistake this was a new experience to me, and Terushima had done a pretty damn good job to have literally taken my breath away. Yet, there was this built up tension palpable in the air that almost had feral thing to it.

Undoubtedly,

he lusted after me,  
and I didn’t. 

He wanted me,  
I didn’t. 

Yet, my body seemed to think otherwise. I felt an unfamiliar knot in my stomach, as if I craved his touch, his kisses, as if I craved him. It surprised me to no end. Sure, I loathed him for his utter confidence and his undeniable gorgeous looks, thinking as if he could get any girl he wanted. I despised guys like him, still, I felt attracted to him, knowing I could never get someone as dominating as him.

When I felt his hand travel upwards to my bra, going under my shirt, I nearly lost it. Lightly kneading my clothed chest, he captured my lips in another passionate kiss. For the first time, I hesitantly kissed him back. As he cupped my left breast with his free hand rather roughly, I couldn’t help but let out a faint moan, arching my back into him.

Terushima gave a low chuckle. “Are you starting to enjoy this, little bird?”

“S-Shut up, you asshole, and do what you gotta do. I’m dying here,” I spoke with a low growl in my throat, inexperiencedly grinding my hips against his throbbing lower region, with Terushima letting out a low grunt.

“As you wish, my dear.”

However, before we could get to the real deal, we suddenly heard someone fiddle with the door knob. “Oh, shit.” 

That definitely had to be the teacher who was supposed to supervise us. I let out a string of profanities under my breath, as I beckoned the blonde on top off me over to get off. “Shit, shit, shit. We’re so dead. Terushima, get off of me, right now.”

Said boy could not suppress a deflated expression spreading across his face. He looked so disappointed I couldn’t help but to find him cute, yet the fact that a teacher was about to catch the two of us doing naughty things was distressing me. I could absolutely not have my excellent reputation tarnished, just because I was about to do the thing with some kind of an arrogant asshole. It just wasn’t worthwhile, that is according to my mind. My body on the other hand had a mind of its own, and it just yearned for his touch.

In the end, after much struggling and stumbling about, we adjusted our clothes and hair as if nothing ever happened. However, later that day after detention was over, I found a note left in my bag, recognizing Terushima’s messy handwriting, his phone number attached to it.

>   
>  I had a lot of fun today with you, Lucy, though, we’re not done yet. So I expect you tomorrow in the supply closet near the gym to finish our unfinished business. (;
> 
> P.S. call me whenever you feel lonely, it’ll be my pleasure to keep you company. 

Needless to say, I was certain I was blushing. Oh god, I was in for a long ride with Terushima for the rest of my not-so-peaceful-anymore school career. 


End file.
